Personal walkers are used by the infirm and the handicapped for support while walking. A difficulty with their use is the need to lift the walker with each step advance, as the typical walker has rubber feet to give frictional contact with the ground. This repetitive lifting motion is tiring, inhibits a normal gait, and removes support from the user; instead the user momentarily supports the walker.